


'Getting Mojoed'

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Humor, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:11:15
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean gets Mojoed and ends up getting knocked up.Sam? he ainthelping matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a ficlet consisting of nothing but dialogue.Also all mistakes such as grammer and spelling are mine sorry.

''What's wrong?''.

 

''Nothing''.

 

''Liar. I know you better then you know yourself .Now again I ask what's wrong?.''

 

 

''I'm pregnant''.

 

 

''.....''

 

 

''Say something.''

 

 

''H.How?''

 

 

''Well Sammy when two people are horny one of them sticks.....''

 

 

''STOP That's not what I meant and you know it Dean I meant how's it possible?

Last I checked you had a dick not a vagania well unless you're really a woman or a hermaphradite

and you're just now telling me.''

 

 

''Dude what the fuck?''.

 

 

''Well then?.''

 

 

''I don't know how it happened alright I just am.But I figure someone must of mojoed me or

some shit.''

 

 

''You sure you're you know ..pregnant? and not think you are?.

 

 

''The FUCK man of course I'm sure I took a FUCKING PREGNANCY TEST and guess what bitch? 

it was positive so yes I'm damn well sure there's something inside of me and not just my brain

fucking with me alright?.''

 

 

''Okay just calm down alright?''.

 

 

''I'll calm down when I want to''.

 

 

''Dean.''

 

'' what?''.

 

''Look we'll figure this out alright?.''

 

 

''Yeah whatever.''

 

 

''Where are you going?''.

 

''OUT''.

 

 

''You Can't go out.''

 

 

''Watch me bitch.''

 

 

''Wait DEAN GET BACK HERE.''

 

 

END


End file.
